1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone system, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an inter-frequency handoff in a code division multiple access (CDMA) cellular telephone system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a cellular telephone system includes a service area which is divided into a plurality of cells. Each cell provides many mobile terminals with a radio communication service through a base station. To maintain high quality communication when the mobile terminal moves between cells, a handoff, which changes a communication link or channel with one base station to another base station, must be timely established. Therefore, the mobile terminal has to be able to measure the quality of signals from other peripheral base stations during communication, and the base station system is provided with the quality of signal information to timely perform the handoff. Such a hand off is referred to as a mobile-assisted handoff.
In particular, the CDMA system can perform the communication while using the same frequency and varying an offset of a common pseudo-random code that spreads bandwidth of transmitting signal. The CDMA system has a first digital receiver, which Is referred to a searcher for searching a different CDMA signal of the same frequency, and a second digital receiver for demodulating the data. Typically, the CDMA system uses a plurality of second digital receivers, which are referred to “RAKE” receiver, to receive the data transmitted via multiple path. Accordingly, the mobile terminal can measure the quality of a different base station signal of the same frequency during the communication. In the CDMA method, the transmission rate of the data can be varied in multilevel, and the overall radio capacity within the transmission frequency can be increased by reducing an interference between different channels, which use the same frequency as the transmission rate is reduced. For example, voice data has an information amount variable with the time, and half of the communication is used for listening, i.e., receiving voice data, and the rest is used for speaking, i.e., transmitting voice data. If a variable rate transmission is used, a fifty percent or more increase in capacity may be produced.
The system capacity in the cellular telephone system may be increased by reducing the size of the cell to increase the number of the cells within the service area. However, if the size of the cell is reduced, the handoff is too often occurred generated when moving at a high speed. Hence, the base station has difficulty in properly processing the handoff.
Accordingly, a hierarchical cell structure or a layered cell structure is used, where a macro-cell of a larger size is placed upon a micro-cell of smaller size which serves the terminal moving at high-speed, is placed. In this cell structure, the handoff between the micro-cell and macro-cell according to a moving speed of the terminal, as well as the handoff between macro-cells, has to be provided.
In the hierarchical cell structure, the signal strength of the base station of the macro-cell may be much larger than that of the base station of the micro-cell, and therefore various problems, such as cocktail party effect, egg phenomenon, etc., may occur even in the CDMA system. To provide the hierarchical cell structure on different frequencies, in the CDMA system has to provide a (mobile-assisted) inter-frequency handoff.
To perform the (mobile-assisted) inter-frequency mobile-assisted handoff, the mobile terminal has to be able to receive the base station signal of different frequency during the communication and therefore, it has to be provided with an additional radio frequency RF receiver, or alternatively, the mobile terminal has to use a single RF receiver in a time-division multiplexing (TDM) method for receiving the signal of a different frequency.
The above-mentioned related CDMA cellular telephone system continuously transmits a forward signal from the base station toward she mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may have two or more RF receivers for receiving the base station signal of different frequencies during the communication. However, this method is undesirable since the cost and size of the mobile terminal increase.
For the alternate method in the CDMA system, the time period where the mobile terminal breaks a part of reception signal and receives the signal of the different frequency may be used for providing the inter-frequency handoff with a single RF receiver. However, such a method may cause the degradation of the communication quality and the communication may be dropped as the required signaling data is not received.